redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Foreign Lands
Foreign Lands is the 1st chapter in Red Faction 2 Complex Exterior The level begins with three soldiers inside a drop ship, one of them being the player character Alias Shrike will contact Alias reminding him not to screw up and that “Chancelor Sopot Wants, Chancelor Sopot Gets” The scene then changes to the outside of the Complex where a siren will go off alerting the patrols, a gunship will start firing on soldiers outside the base but will be destroyed. The drop ship will come and drop off the soldiers but will eventually be destroyed, eventually the two soldiers along with a few enemy soldiers will all end up dead except for Alias who luckily survived Shrike will contact Alias saying he has no clear firing range due to the lookout towers outside the complex, you must destroy all four towers in the level with explosives, Grenades or the NICW grenade launcher will do the trick. After the towers are cleared Shrike will let Alias know he will be there in 30 seconds, in the meantime more troops from the catwalks of the complex will arrive and shoot you, find cover or take them out, regardless Shrike will arrive and blast the complex sealed door down for you, proceed until the next level loads. Containment Facility As Alias makes his way inside the facility he will find enemy troops within the area, use explosives to destroy the vehicles to possibly light any nearby surviving enemies on fire or deal more damage to kill groups of them. Make your way to the end of the room where there will be two ventilation shafts, shoot one of them and proceed through the ventilation shaft until a point where there will be a shaft door blocking the way. outside are two soldiers having a conversation, you can wait till one of them walks away or blast through. Regardless the decision the base will now be on full alert now knowing your presence, fight your way through the end of the corridor till you end up being trapped in an entrance way leading to your objective, quickly destroy one of the shafts and head down and make your way to another shaft that will lead you into where your objective is. evade the ceiling turret or destroy it and reach the turrets area to take the elevator up towards the upper level where you will find that the objective “The Nano Cell” is being held in a containment field, destroy two of the coolants that are powering the containment field and pick up the cell, just as Alias picks up the cell the, the nano cells removal causes the Containment facility’s core unstable, make your way towards where you were trapped and a cutscene will play as Alias escapes as the facility begins to blow up and the mission will be complete. Bonus Objective # Reset The Automated Turret Trivia * The Nano Individual Combat Weapon or NICW for short that Alias has for this chapter only will have a different look and does not have the ability to see enemies. * There will be a sniper in the look out towers that will have the Sniper Rifle. However it is not possible to obtain the sniper as the towers are inacessible * As the starting scene changes to the courtyard of the complex, there will be a random Urban Soldier Grunt as one of the courtyard patrols, however it will run as the siren sounds and will not be there in gameplay, it is the exact same type of enemies that appear in the later chapter “Hanging In The Hood”